


Keepers

by ceirdwenfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-19
Updated: 2008-08-19
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceirdwenfc/pseuds/ceirdwenfc
Summary: Ron and Hugo talk about Quidditch





	Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

 “Dad, what’s this broom doing on my bed?”

 

“I thought you might like to take it to Hogwarts with you this year.”

“It’s kind of old, isn’t it, though?”

“Did you expect a new broom, Hugo?”

“Well, no.  I just thought I’d use the school brooms.  I can really take this one with me?”  He looked eagerly into his father’s eyes as Ron nodded.  “Does Mum know?”

Ron shook his head silently, a slight smile on his face.  “I’ll tell her at tonight at your Uncle George’s wedding.”  He put a hand on his son’s shoulder.  Soon he would be taller than him, and Ron would have to look up to see into his son’s eyes.  “Second year, yeah?  I didn’t try out until fifth year, and even then, I wasn’t sure I wanted to, what with your uncles always taking the mickey out of me for every little thing.”  His smile turned sad as he remembered his brother, who had been gone for twenty-two years, almost twice Hugo’s young life.  “Position?”

“I want to be a Keeper.  Like you.”  Ron smiled.

“Are you two ready to go?”  Ron looked at his daughter, two years older than Hugo, and smiled.  She was wearing his favorite color of orange, admittedly an odd choice for a party dress, but it worked for her.

“Are you bringing a date?”  he said it as a joke, but the look on her face made him cringe.

She shrugged with a grin and turned on her heel, running down the stairs, calling as she went.  “Mum, Daddy’s asking about my date.  I think you should tell him.”

When Ron heard that, he stepped out of Hugo’s room, calling, “Oi!  What does that mean?  Who’s Rosie bringing, Hermione?”  He glanced back at his son, who had begun to examine the broomstick, ignoring his father.  Ron trotted down the stairs.  “Hermione!  Who is Rosie bringing to the wedding?”  

 As he got to the bottom of the steps, he stopped short.  For a second he thought that Draco Malfoy was sitting on their sofa in their lounge.  Then he realized the truth.  His brain froze, and his eyes clouded over.  The pounding in his head was deafening.  He thought that if he closed his eyes, this nightmare would be over, and then he heard his daughter speaking.

“Daddy, I don’t know if you’ve met my date before today.  We go to all of the Quidditch games together.  In fact, he’s a keeper like you.”  
  


  



End file.
